Guy of Your Dreams
by Christeazy
Summary: Emerald High School is full of excitement! Sonic and his friends meet Amy and her friends. They start processing to like them. As Sonic and Amy are trying to tell each other how they feel, it's impossible with Sally trying to ruin Amy's life. Will Sonic and Amy be happy together, or will they be doomed of their love? (Updates are coming fast now.)
1. Chapter 1

Narrator P.O.V.

"Blaze! The first day of school is finally here!" Amy spun around in excitement."I know. You've said that like for the hundredth time this morning." Blaze chuckled. "Blaze. Don't tell me your not excited for the first day of school." Lucy kept throwing her bracelet up in the air and caught it constantly.(Oh. Lucy the Hedgehog is my creation. She is just like shadow but she has long straight hair. She looks like the rest of them, and she's wearing a black half tank top, skinny jeans, and black combat boots.)

"I am kinda. Just more homework and annoying teachers. Ugh! More homework!" Blaze kept going crazy just thinking about it."But then you get to see all your friends again!" Cream said cheerfully."And the cute boys you see in your classes everyday. Even though it's the opposite when it comes to me." Rouge said."Well I guess you guys are right." Blaze admitted.

"Well since that's out of the way, I saw a boy online that's really cute! He's going to this new school just like how we are!" Amy squealed."What's his name?" Lucy asked."His name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy pulled out her phone, and looked up the picture on Instagram."Any day now Rose." Rouge said impatiently. Amy ignored her and kept searching for his picture."This is him."

Amy shoved the picture into their faces."Oh my gosh he is cute!" Lucy yelled."Yeah. I guess he's a little pretty boy." Rouge said. "He is fine to me. I really want to meet him. He seems so cool. And nice, strong, and brave." Amy was lost in her own little world."He has 2,503 followers on here. How they heck did he get so many followers?" Blaze looked through his profile. "He got 354 likes on this picture. The first picture he posted got 100! Now that's just impossible!" Cream said.

"And I'm at 563 and I get likes in the 70's." Amy said ungratefully. "At least your not like that creepy girl who went to our old school. Now she had some pictures that had 0 likes on them." They all laughed."So when can we meet this Sonic guy?" Rouge asked."When we get to school." Amy answered."Does right now work for you?" Blaze pointed over to a different spot. They saw Sonic and his friends walking on the sidewalk."Oh my gosh! Here they are! Just act normal and don't get weird."

Amy pretended like she was laughing at what her friends said. "It's not just weird. It's actually awkward." Blaze whispered."Your making it awkward. Do the cutest laugh you can make." Amy instructed."Or we can not laugh at all and just be normal people." Rouge suggested. Sonic and his friends walked over to them smiling."Hey ladies. How are y'all doing?" He asked. Amy kept looking into his beautiful emerald eyes. She thought he looked even better in person. She fluttered her eyes so she could get more confidence.

"What's you guy's names?" He asked. Amy thought he was just a boy who was naturally charming."Oh. I'm Amy Rose. These are my friends Cream, Blaze, Lucy, and Rouge." Amy introduced themselves. "Hey! Hi Sonic. Hello. Hi pretty boy." They all responded. Amy looked back embarrassed to Rouge's response being pretty boy. Rouge shrugs in confusion."Well these are my friends Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver." Sonic introduced them. Amy noticed that her friends were more into Sonic's friends then Sonic himself.

"You didn't tell me that he had some fine friends." Lucy whispered in Amy's ear while waving."I didn't even know. Plus I'm only interested in Sonic." Amy whispered back."So what school are you guys going to today?" Amy asked."The best school that has the cutest girls." Sonic smiled at her. Amy could feel her cheeks getting hotter."So that would be Emerald High School?" Amy asked flirtatiously. (Bad name but just deal with it.)

"Yeah. Since my friend forgot his car that wasn't even good we have to ride in mine." Sonic smiled at her. She laughed a little."I didn't know you had a sense of humor." She commented."Yeah. There is a lot of things you don't know about me yet. But you'll see. Later ladies." Sonic and his friends walked off with grins on their faces."Whoa! I think I was in the hot guys trance! Somebody has to get me some stylish shoes to cover this!" Lucy pointed to her shoes.

"That's what the heart on my shirt shows." Rouge added."You guys. Is it possible that we're falling in love?" Amy sighed dreamly."On my part I am." Blaze said."Blaze is actually interested in a guy?! What?!" All the girls asked in disbelief."Shut up!" She pushed all of them with a smile on her face."We've been talking so much that we're going to be late on the first day." Blaze jumped into her purple car. Amy got into the front and Cream got into the back of the car. Lucy hopped in with Cream. Rouge refused to get in.

"Sorry girls. I promised that I would go to school with Wave this morning. But I'll see you guys there in 5 minutes. See ya!" She ran off to where Wave was waiting for her to walk with her to school. Everybody looked at each other. Blaze shook her head and put her hands on the steering wheel."Let's just go." Blaze started the engine and took off."You guys there is a chance that we could have classes with them! Blaze drive faster! I really want to get to school now!" Amy kept looking outside the window."Amy. We all live across the street from school. It's not like I have to speed down there. We'd only have to do that because Cream takes forever at her locker." Blaze mentioned.

"Hey! What's wrong with looking at myself before I go to class?!" Cream put her hands on her hips."I don't blame you Cream. With these guys walking around this year I might be doing the same thing." Amy said. "Ugh! Now it's longer because it takes you forever just to brush your teeth!" Blaze rolled her eyes in fury."Hey!" Amy sounded offended. Blaze and Cream were laughing at her reaction. "Little miss crazy cat isn't talking for what reason?" Blaze turned to see Lucy listening to music.

"I'm not talking because I'm thinking about something." Lucy said with attitude."Shadow." Cream whispered under her breath. "Hush Cream!" Lucy rolled her eyes playfully."We see you smiling from the mirrors!" Blaze looked dead into her mirror, and adjusted it just to look at Lucy. They all laughed to where they're stomachs were hurting. When Blaze pulled into the parking lot Amy was thrilled. All of a sudden Lucy stood up from Blaze's convertible.

"HEY EVERYONE! IM A SOPHOMORE! SCHOOL HAS CAME AGAIN!" Lucy danced around yelling at the top of her lungs. "They know Lucy. If it isn't that then they don't care." Rouge said. Lucy jumped on to Rouge's back."Girl!" She screamed in frustration, but carried her in anyway."Whats up y'all!" Wave said."Hey Wave." They all responded back. Wave went over to Jet as they were holding hands down the hallway."Hold on! Are Wave and Jet-" Amy looked at them in shock.

"Yep that's right. They started dating somewhere in July." Rouge explained. "Nobody told me! I hate it when I'm late!" Lucy yelled."Well that makes more since." Blaze looked up less confused. Amy went over to her locker while the rest of them kept waiting for her."Amy can you hurry up! We've been watching you choose which lip gloss you wanted to wear for 3 minutes!" Rouge complained.

"Well Rouge, I don't want to look bad when he's around." Amy said nervously."The eyes." Lucy tried to guess what it was."His face is part of the reason. The other is his personality. I crush on him by the way he acts." Amy said."Yeah. Leave the hedgehog girl alone. Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cream danced around."What are you from kindergarten? It's Sonic and Amy laying in the bed. Decided to have no protection instead!" Lucy danced like a DJ while everybody was cracking up. "Shut up Lucy!" Amy shoved her lip gloss in her carry on bag, and shut her locker door calmly."Finally." Rouge said.

Amy looked over at her with a glare. They walked into their first period class, looking around the room to see the people they could talk to, and the people they can talk smack about. They sat down at the very back table. Wave and Jet were sitting at the back left table, and Rouge pulled up an extra seat to Amy's table."I wish those cute boys were in this class."

Amy got into her daydreaming. As soon as she said that, Sonic and his friends walked into the classroom. They were laughing about something, as soon as Sonic realized their appearance in the classroom."Hey ladies." Sonic smiled at them, but at Amy the most."Hi." Amy said nervously. Lucy was trying not to burst out laughing in the background. Knuckles got an extra desk and scooted it up angrily."There he goes again bro! He said some yo skin color match yo black a** shirt n*gga!" Silver said while laughing. Tails was banging on the table because it was so funny. Sonic was leaning on his desk, and he couldn't control himself.

"On the first day too!" Shadow was cracking up also."Well your wish has been granted." Blaze smiled."Well I think all of them are cute, but Shadow is more my type." Lucy kept taking a look at him every two seconds."Yeah but he isn't crazy like you." Rouge added. They heard noise coming from the hallway. The noise was from all parts of the room. But everybody ignored it and kept on going with they're business.

"I so hope that we have more classes with them. Staring at them would so make my day." Amy thought to herself."Uh. This may not be as good as you think." Blaze pointed over to the door. Sally walked into the room while laughing to herself. Amy hated that chipmunk and Sally hated that pink hedgehog."What is she doing in here? Why can't she just eat her dumb nuts and get lost!" Amy exclaimed. Sally stopped to take a look at Amy's outfit. You could tell that she was jealous.

She was even looking at Sonic from the corner of her eye. Sonic was taking a couple of looks."Hey Amy. So glad we have a class together. Cool right?" She had an evil smirk on her face. Amy rolled her eyes and looked annoyed. Sally slammed her stuff on the desk where Wave and Jet were sitting."Hey everyone! The only girl I know in this room who only wears a ugly blue vest!" Wave shouted from what she did to Amy. She always has somebody's back. Everybody in the classroom gave quite a laugh. Amy and Blaze were literally choking.

"Look b*tch! Don't start with me when you have a ghetto wrap around your head. Covering something up or what?!" It made the whole class go into shock."Sally. Girl don't try to pick a fight. You already know who's going to win." Wave got into her face."Don't talk sh*t about me then, and it wouldn't be a problem! Your so weak it's not even funny!" Sally shouted in her face. "Instead of fighting with me, you should fight somebody else who has money so you can spend it on getting some orbit gum!" Wave was walking forward as Sally was tempted to walk backwards.

The class started laughing all over again. That's when Sally couldn't take it and pushed Wave hard into her seat. Wave glared at her. "Jet hold my purse. B*tch you hit the wrong person, you hit the wrong person!" Wave was approaching for Sally, but then Amy and Blaze got out of their seats and held both of her arms back. "No! Let me go, she pushed me so she's about to get it!" Wave jumped and pulled with all her might to get to Sally. It ended up with Amy and Blaze loosing their grip on her arms. Wave went up to Sally and punched her dead in the face. Sally grabbed her by her hair, so Wave did the same thing.

Wave swung her around the room, as they both fell over an empty desk. Wave fell on top of Sally and Sally left on the bottom. Wave balled her fist up and punched the mess out of Sally. Sally managed to punch her off. The fight continued outside in the hallway. The class heard somebody banging on the lockers. The whole class went outside to watch. They were also recording the fight.

Wave was beating Sally on the lockers with no care in the world if it had caused a dent in somebody's locker. Jet split them apart and looked at Wave. As everybody walked inside when the fight ended with Wave winning, she pushed some people out of her way so that she could get back to her seat. Sally was still struggling to sit down. They both glared at each other for a very long time.

Everybody was making a whole bunch of noise and talking about the fight."Class settle down!" The teacher finally came in the room."I am your World History teacher for both of the semesters. Now what was that screaming that I heard in the hallway?" She asked suspiciously. Everybody in the room looked at each other like they were guilty, but tried to show that they were innocent. But Wave and Sally just pointed it out. "This punk right here was picking a fight!"

Sally screamed in front of the whole class."Your the one who feels the need to push people. I bet you don't want to be slammed into the lockers again." Wave crossed her arms. "Girls. We'll talk about this at the end of class." The teacher tried to end the situation."If I don't knock her out so bad to where she can't even tell you anything."

Wave said talking smart as usual."Okay class. We're gonna be working on our first notes section in class today. Get ready to learn about the Era of Exploration." All the boys leaned on their desk and groaned."Ooh! I love World History!" Amy beamed with excitement. At the corner of her eye she saw Sonic rolling his eyes playfully."Do you have a problem with that Sonic?"

She asked in a flirty way. "Yeah. And what are you going to do about it." Sonic smiled at her."You'll see." She tried to pull out something cute for him. Lucy stuck out her tongue in a nasty manner, trying to tell Amy that she wants more then she thinks. But it's obvious that it's true.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Starts With Rivals

Still Narrator P.O.V.

"Yeah. We know you love it Amy. You love lots of things." Lucy said obviously as she was looking into her mirror. Amy glared at her. As they set up their notebooks Amy kept looking back at Sonic. Him and Tails kept throwing paper close to where the teacher was.

"Oh wow. Your in the 10th grade and you still throw paper around. How mature of you two." Amy smiled as she talked. Sonic turned around and looked at her with a playful glare. "Look at the person who's no fun." Sonic teased."What do you mean I'm no fun? You don't even know a lot about me yet." Amy crossed her arms."I mean that your already hung up on school. We're trying to keep that summer vibe going."

Sonic said with ease."Look blue. I love school and summer for your information, but throwing paper is just ridiculous. That's why I'm so focused because being left behind on the first day is not fun." Amy flipped her quills out of her face. "Oh really. Okay. Since your all fun and stuff, then how about my boys take your girls to a little game place. A lot of competition with fun added. Does that sound like a plan?"

His charming smile got Amy's attention in mere seconds. "Sure. Let's see who's more fun then." Amy smirked, and turned around in her seat. Noticing that her friends were all up in there conversation. "That's a big flirt by Sonic and Amy!" Blaze said like she was an announcer."Look blue? Seriously?" Rouged added. Her friends laughed.

"Sonamy! Man I'm so good with this naming stuff!" Lucy said excitedly. "You guys chill. I wasn't even flirting with Sonic so I don't know where you guys are getting that from." Amy tried making excuses. But knowing that her friends are always knowing something, Lucy replied with,"Sure. Fluttering your eyes, talking like your sexy, flipping your quills all around the world, and making a girly posture doesn't count as flirting. Yeah Amy I totally understand that all of those things are not flirting."

Blaze laughed as she was trying to be all funny."Okay. Maybe it was a little flirt." Amy measured the size of how much she was trying to look good for Sonic. "Don't make me state all of those reasons again." Lucy said."Leave her alone. Every single one of us at this table likes somebody over there." Cream explained."We know Cream. We just aren't denying that we flirt, flip their quills all over the world, and giving a sexy position while we talk to them." Blaze looked over at Amy to show that that's exactly what they saw her doing.

"Okay fine. I'll admit everything. Are you happy?" Amy said as she kept trying to get her bangs out of her face."See! She's doing it again!" Lucy pointed like she was a little kid trying to tell her mom something."You better be lucky you said you admitted it." Rouge crossed her arms. As the bell rang, everybody walked out of the room, talking about Sally.

"Amy. You seriously hate this girl don't you?" Rouge asked."Yes! Until the day I die I will always show that girl extreme hatred! Everything I do, she would do just so she could be better than me. Every guy I like, she likes so she can get him before me!" It'll never end!" Amy gripped on to her hair, and started loosing her mind."Holy sh*t." Blaze looked down the big stairs in shock."NOW WHAT?!" Amy suddenly saw what was happening also. Seeing Sally flirting with Sonic, knowing that she likes him too. "You see that! That is exactly what I am talking about! This will probably happen when I'm in my grave!" Amy screamed in Cream's face.

"Well, while Amy is going on a complete rampage I am going to go to my locker, and meet you at Spanish." Lucy looked awkwardly at them, and ran off as quick as possible. That's when Sonic walked over with a friendly grin."Hey guys!" Amy went to freaking out nonstop to acting natural in mere seconds."Hey Sonic. Do you know that girls name that you were just talking to?" She smiled nervously."Sally. Oh her. Look, not to be rude or anything, but why does she talk like that? It's so annoying." Sonic whispered to them.

"Is she also..." Amy paused, hoping he would finish the sentence."B*tchy!" Lucy coughed while talking. Blaze was laughing her butt off in the background."Sounds like she's that type of girl." Sonic mentioned. "You guys better be ready on Friday. That's where all the fun begins." Sonic winked and walked away.

"Oh my gosh! This boy is so making me dizzy by his charming looks!" Amy was sitting in a chair, thinking about Sonic. "Dang it! They aren't in this class though! Great." Blaze said sarcastically."I'm sure they will have other classes with us." Cream said calmly."Whatever you say Cream. Whatever you say." Lucy rolled her eyes while pushing her head phones into her ears.

"Dang dude! You didn't tell me they looked like that!" Silver exclaimed."Yeah. I didn't know that either. That's why I told them to come with us to the arcade on Friday." Sonic laid back in his chair."Yeah bro. Let's get some chicks!" Knuckles exclaimed."Wait a minute. Are you seriously telling me that you only like them for their looks?" Tails asked. They looked at each other guilty, but tried to show that they were innocent."You have got to be kidding me!" Tails crossed his arms in fiery.

"You can't get mad at us. That's the only thing we know about them. I'm sure after we go with them on Friday, then we'll find even better reasons." Shadow explained in all seriousness. "Yeah yeah." Tails turned around in his seat. They kept playing around, and talked about the girls they had just met.

As class ended, they walked out and saw them laughing at something. Amy stopped to see that they were coming out. As her friends kept them alone in the hallway, they hadn't noticed that they had left. Instead they were talking and laughing. Sally looked over and glared as she was talking to one of her friends.

Amy ignored her, and walked down the stairs with Sonic. Looks like something is about to go down.


	3. Chapter 3 Love Shows

Narrator P.O.V.

"What did I tell you? We only like them for their looks but you can't deny me from what they look like." Sonic bragged about him being right."You sure are. Blaze makes me sweat every time somebody says her name." Silver said while wiping his forehead."Rouge is the sexy one." Knuckles grinned at himself.

"Please. They're all cute, but I call dibs on Amy." Sonic looked at Amy walking right behind them. "I heard Wave and Sally are fighting again after school." Shadow laughed at what happened in first period."Yeah. Even though she's so annoying, she looks cute at points." Sonic admitted. His friends looked at him like he lost his mind. "Dude! She walks around here without any clothes on. All the other girls in this high school do! No you don't get a surprise when your sleeping with her."

Silver explained."Like I would be in her house." Knuckles chuckled as they all laughed."She can't even fight! She is the most annoying person on this planet, and everybody knows that she wants it when she first meets a guy."

Knuckles said while shaking his head at Sonic in shame. "Okay, calm down. I like Amy much more then I do with Sally." Sonic said with ease. As Amy and her friends walked closer to them, Sonic's back was starting to heat up. He had no idea of what was coming to him.

"Hey." Amy walked right beside him. On purpose she made her arm touch his. Feeling his really buff arms."How did you get strong like this?" Amy put her hands on his biceps."Oh. I work out everyday. For an athlete like me I have to be tough. Want to feel it?" Sonic pushed his sleeve on his shirt up, and put his arm in front of Amy. She squished his arm and was shocked by the results. Amy was always in love with guys who work out. But Sonic works out every single day.

Now that's something that she never heard of before."Wow. Your really strong." Amy was still holding on to his arm, admiring what she was feeling. "Thank you." He gave her that charming grin."Ooh! Can I see your schedule real quick?" Amy beamed."Yeah. If I didn't loose it." Amy laughed as he was digging in his pockets. She looked at it quickly and smiled at what she was seeing.

"We have six classes together." Amy gave him back his paper."You already memorize your schedule?" Sonic asked in disbelief."Yep. I have the perfect memory." Amy said while smiling. You could tell that she was flirting. "And you have the perfect face." Sonic said. This made Amy blush."Stop, your going to make me blush."

She covered her cheeks up."Don't I always?" Sonic responded. Amy laughed as he did also. "Oh my gosh! They left." Amy looked around curiously."Yeah. Again." Sonic mentioned. They walked into the next class they had together."But I really didn't care about it." Sonic looked over smiling. Amy giggled a little.

Sonic looked deep into her smile, and noticed that he was starting to like more then just her face. They saw that there were big tables in the room. All of them sat at one table. Sassy Wave walked in with her boyfriend, to tell that she was still mad about what happened earlier.

"So Wave. Are you still fighting Sally after school?" Silver asked Wave.'Heck yeah! She wants to talk mess then yeah. We can go right now. She knows I'm going to win anyway because she don't know how to fight!" Wave smacked on her gum with disgust about the word of Sally.

Shadow and Knuckles laughed in response."Why do you guys don't like each other?" Blaze asked."Because she always talking smack about people just like she did to me. Then when she hit the wrong person her dumb little feelings get hurt. Then she's crying like a b*tch in the corner!"

Wave flipped her hands so she could look at her nails."Yeah because I've heard that she's already taking about people. For crying out loud we're all new here. At our old school she was the most popular. Now she's trying to take over this kingdom." Amy pointed down to the ground.

"I wouldn't call it kingdom, but whatever you say." Shadow laid back on his seat. "Ooh! I have to record this!" Sonic said to Tails as he agreed with him."Of course. It's going to be easy. She is going to get her tail beat because she don't know me like that!" Wave snapped.

Tails looked at his twin flying tails as she was saying tail beat up."Ugh! Okay, this is a band room obviously. I guess we're learning about band." The teacher said in a dark kind of way. They all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hey! Dark Vader called. He said he wants his voice back." Silver whispered to Shadow. The whole table heard and laughed loudly. The teacher didn't even care about it. "Ooh she is so ugly. Is that a wig?" Wave joked around as they laughed even harder.

"Girl in the white shirt!" The teacher yelled. Wave turned her head slowly and stood up in her seat. "Girl I got a name. Use it." Wave snapped back. "I don't know your name!" The teacher yelled again."Then don't call me if you don't know. Therefore you ain't talkin to me." She rolled her eyes.

"That's it. Your getting a detention for this." She wrote her a detention and slammed it on Wave's part of the table. "Oh my gosh!" Wave shouted and threw the paper across the room. Sonic and Amy looked over at each other shocked.

"Like she's going to go." Amy looked over at Wave. Sonic was leaning on Amy's shoulder. Trying to go to sleep."Why are you laying on me?" Amy tried to act like she was annoyed, but she really liked the attention.

"For one, I'm tired. Two, you smell really good." Sonic said as he sniffed."Thank you." She laughed at his goofiness.

Now that's some sonamy right there! Review please!


	4. There Are Nervous Time

Amy P.O.V.

I can't believe it! Sonic the hedgehog is sitting by me in band class, complimenting and laying on me right now! I looked down at his beautiful face a couple of times! When I looked back to the front, Blaze and Lucy were grinning at me. They probably knew what I was doing.

That's how it'll always be."Stop looking at me like that!" I whispered shouted and banged my hand on the desk. Luckily it didn't wake Sonic up. He was still sleeping on my shoulder peacefully. He looks beautiful when he sleeps."She's getting hypnotized again." Blaze put her hand on my shoulder.

"We know what your doing Rose. We're watching you. Especially me. I have the eyes of a hawk!" Lucy shouted."Yeah. With the attention span of a squirrel. That makes a lot of since Lucy." Rouge rolled her eyes. "I have a really good attention span." Lucy turned to her offended.

"When it comes to talking to Shadow you sure do." Cream said."Yeah. Well why lie when it's 100% true." Lucy looked up like she was having a flashback or something. I just shook my head, and blushed as I felt warmth through my right arm.

"I just can't help my love for him. I just can't." Amy explained."Yeah girl. We know that for sure." Everybody laughed as I glared from the teasing. This is never going to come to an end is it? The bell rang and everybody rushed out of the room. They were so not ready to deal with that band teacher everyday. Wave and Sally met in the hallway, glaring at each other with extreme hatred. Blaze quickly ran up to the furious two, and yanked Wave's arm so she could get her away from Sally.

"Remember. Fight her after school so I can get my phone and record it, okay?" Blaze said. "Yeah okay. After I beat the squirrel to serious pain, you guys want to go to the mall?" Wave asked."Heck yeah! Oh, and guys come here." Blaze called the others as she grabbed all of their hands in a hurry.

"So since we're going to the mall and we're only going to be hooked up on the clothes. I still have one mind blowing question. Amy. What is up with you and Sonic?" Rouge showed up behind Amy and startled her. "Rouge don't do that. And there is nothing going on." I put my hand on my heart. All of them laughed at me being startled as ever. Ever since I admitted that I like Sonic (well to myself anyway,) I started to act a little bit weird then I usually do. I do have my moments, but they don't come this often."Yeah. Sure." Lucy rolled her eyes as everybody including me was laughing at her.

"Yes there is. Flirting in World History, talking to him in band including him sleeping on your shoulder, and you might even kiss him so you better watch out!" Rouge told me."I'm not going to kiss him." I rolled my eyes while smiling. I forgot to do it secretly.

"Not yet darling. Not yet." Lucy sounded all mysterious too."I think he likes you back girl! He's been doing the same thing towards you. You have to be careful with boys. Sometimes you can't even tell if they like you back. You have to see the events real carefully." Wave said."I know you guys, calm down. We're just messing with each other as friends." I know I was lying to myself.

They could tell that I was too."it's okay Amy. We all know that you love Sonic." Cream said sweetly."The rabbits got a point." Blaze said, putting her hand on her hip. "No I don't! How do you guys even know?" I asked while we were walking down the hallway. I was walking backwards trying to get some responses.

They all groaned in frustration before telling me anything. "You told us before we came to school Amy. You said he was hot, and kept talking about his emerald eyes and blah blah blah." Lucy said while everybody laughed but me."Okay, so maybe I do like Sonic. But I'm so nervous around him. That's not how I act around a guy." I thought about what I just said. This is the first guy to give me this feeling before. It's because he looks really really good!

"Probably because this guy is much more different to you then any other guy you were with." Cream thought about it too."Or maybe it's because Sonic is one of the cutest guys you picked anyway. " Blaze said. Lucy let out a little laugh."What do you mean?! I've picked cute guys in the past." I glared at Blaze."Were they as loyal as Sonic was. Not to hurt your feelings, but they all dumped you Amy. Sonic would never do that to you." Blaze explained."But still. I've picked cute guys." I crossed my arms. "Oh yeah. Like who?" I turned around and saw Sonic behind me.

I gasped at his presents. "Sonic. Don't tell me that you heard everything I said." I blushed madly and also scared that Sonic heard this whole conversation. "No. What did you say?" He asked. I looked over at Blaze to see if she could back me up on this one."She said that Jet doesn't look better then this locker. Because this locker is glistening. I also need to use the bathroom and Amy is going to go with me. Bye!" Blaze yanked my arm hard, and we ran all the way down the hallway.

"Okay! Bye!" Sonic looked confused and walked off with Tails."What was that?!" I asked nervously. And Sonic wasn't even around."You were looking at me for help, and I helped you!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Ah great! Now he thinks I'm a total weirdo!" I was stressing out."You still have a chance so chill." Blaze tried to get me to calm down."Wow Amy your really shy around Sonic aren't you?" Lucy asked.

She put her stuff on the ground and came up to me."Yes! I'm so scared that I'm going to mess the whole thing up with each word that comes out my mouth." I was freaking out! As you know this is my first time going through this. I seriously don't want to be judge, or become the biggest gossip on the fourth day of school.

"Its okay Amy. We'll help you no matter what. We're your bffs considering Rouge and Wave." Blaze smiled. "Thanks. You guys are the best." I put a little grin on my face. We all had a group hug in the hallway. "In fact. That day is about to be over, and we're going to that play place tomorrow with them. I suggest for you to pull your act together." Wave warned me. I really needed it because I'm seriously going to mess up badly if I don't.

Wait! Is there going to be bowling! I can't even bowl!"You guys! Is there bowling in this?!" I asked. They all looked around nervously and didn't give out a response."Oh my gosh! I can't even bowl! Now when I'm in front of Sonic I'll look like a humongous fool!" Now there is something to worry about again."Amy! Soon your calm, now your just going so crazy it's not even funny! You seriously need to pull it together." Lucy shook me so I could understand.

There is a lot of things to understand. I'll look like a fool from my terrible bowling abilities. "Who cares if you don't know how to bowl. Sonic still loves you for who you are." Blaze explained. I was just going to calm down for now, but when the actual time comes it'll be a nerve wrecking situation.

Of course I didn't tell my friends that because we would have to keep on discussing this. Talking about Sonic makes me seriously crazy if they hadn't noticed that by now. We were talking about the rest of it in class, even though I was trying my best to be calm about it. After we left, we grabbed our backpacks quickly so we would have extra time to go to the mall.

"To the mall the girls go!" Lucy put her fist up in they air, and ran out the door. Rouge just walked as usual as Blaze, Wave, Cream, and I ran after her so she wouldn't get ran over. Even though she's to fast for that. Blaze got into the car, and started driving down to the closet mall that was right by the school. When we got here we saw a whole bunch of stores that we could go to.

"Let's go in here! All the party clothes are in here anyway." Lucy suggested."Yeah. This is a teenager hang out, and a game place. We aren't going into a party." Blaze tried to remind her."Whatever! All I know is that they're cute clothes in here." Lucy ran inside, and looked through which section she wanted to go to. "All I know is that Amy, over here better get ready for her big night." Rouge said in my ear, but no, it couldn't be a whisper.

It had to be to where the whole mall could hear."Why are you guys going crazy over this? It's not like I'm doing Sonic tomorrow. Plus. We haven't even gotten into you guys relationships with the people you like." I said so I could get my payback.

"For your information, yesterday after school I got Silver's number. We talk 24/7." Blaze bragged a little bit. I glared at how everything is going so well with her, but with me I'm a total weirdo."Tails and I talk at school a lot." Cream said."Hey. Even though Knuckles and I fight, the main part of it is that we flirt out of it." Rouge smiled."Ugh! And Shadow is always complimenting me." Lucy said as she was digging in the sections like a lion trying to eat a gazelle.

"You know what. I don't want to hear anything else." I turned around in the shame I felt."Good because you already know about mine." Wave said, looking through clothes with Lucy. Just less crazy. A lot less crazy."How are you guys already hitting it off, and I'm still in stage 0." I asked while making a zero with my hand.

"Because your not trying hard enough. If you want something that badly then you go and take it. And no Lucy that doesn't mean you can steal all the clothes in here." Blaze explained. "Aw man! How did you know?!" Lucy asked surprise.

"Because I'm wise." Blaze turned around and saw her with a boat load of clothes."You better hope that you have enough money because I'm sure not paying for all of that." Wave looked down at all her clothes."Fine. Can I keep 7 full outfits?" Lucy asked."7 full outfits! How many do you have in total." I said examining her clothes."22 to be specific." Lucy had a really freakish smile on her face. "What the heck!" I said and went over to find me a couple of outfits.

My phone vibrated on my hip loudly. I took it out and was trying to see who it was. It was an unknown number. But I saw the message and I was literally freaking out! It was Sonic. As I grabbed my full outfits, I ran back to where everybody else was."You guys you guys you guys! Sonic just texted me, he has my number oh my gosh!" I jumped with joy. One problem. WHAT THE FREAK AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY?!"How exciting." Blaze said trying to act jolly."Blaze. Your acting like you know something about this."

I moved a little bit more closer to Blaze, as she was trying to act like it was all cool. I can tell when she does that.

"Amy. What are you talking about?" Blaze said nervously."Fine. If your not going to say anything, I'll get the answers myself." I pulled the message back up, and texted with hey, how did you get my number. Even though I really wanted to say I love you Sonic, and I would love to make out with you all night.

He texted with Blaze gave me your number. I should've known."You gave him my number!" I screamed. "I knew how much you couldn't talk to him with ease, so I gave him your number instead." Blaze explained."It's going to be even worse. All I'm going to do is take an hour to reply back."

I said."Well you were all happy about it before. Now your angry about it. I was just trying to help you out a bit." Blaze argued back."Okay. I guess I can at least try." I suggested.

Suggested for myself in this case. As we all picked out 4 outfits for each person, we registered and left the store with big smiles on our faces. We went to like 7 different department stores for clothes. I was about to trip over one of the bags. Blaze's car was filled with shopping bags. We were all complaining about how crowded we were in there.

As each of us were going home, we all had a funny moment to where we were about to fall. I walked in, and ran straight to my room.

I kept trying to think of which outfit I was going to where. I had one that was a hot pink tank top with the back showing some of my back. Then I had another one that had no straps on it. This is tough. I'm gonna go with the hot pink. You should probably know why I did that. One more day, and you have to talk to Sonic. No silence treatments or any of that. Just talking. I mean, there can be nervous times. Right?


	5. Fun or Boring?

Friday at 4:30 pm

"AHH!" Amy screamed with horror as she was getting ready for the big day. The boys are picking up the girls for the time of their lives.

"Amy! Do you know where my brush is?" Lucy asked, rushing out the bathroom."Right here! Catch!" Amy threw Lucy's brush to her quickly as Lucy caught it. Then with super speed she ran back into the bathroom."How the heck are we going to get ready fast enough?!"

Cream asked flying around the room."You guys calm down! We can get through this catastrophe okay!" Blaze panicked."Your actually going crazy about how your going to look in front of Silver? I am shocked." Amy smiled surprisingly.

"Shut up, and don't stress me out even more. I hang out with boys, but I have girly in me okay!" Blaze said as she had a hard time putting on her pants."I'll help you." Wave walked over to Blaze and pulled her pants up easily.

"You guys remind me of the first time I met Jet." Wave said."Yeah! How did you get through with it?" Amy asked as she was now putting on her red sperry's."You just need a guy who you think fits yourself perfectly."

Wave told them. They all thought that Wave was making a whole bunch of since."That's exactly how I think about Sonic." Amy started daydreaming."And you said that you don't like him." Blaze smirked at Amy.

This made Amy's face turn tomato red. As they were finally ready to hang out with their crushes, looking way different from before they waited for the boys to come pick them up.

"Come on hurry up! The ladies are waiting on us!" Sonic rushed the rest of his friends."Hey! Just because your fast doesn't mean you have to rush us!" Knuckles yelled as he got into the big truck Shadow owned.

"Exactly. No matter how late we are, I still think we're gonna impress the fine ladies." Silver smiled at what he was thinking of."Come on we don't have all day. Let's go!" Shadow exclaimed."Yeah. My girlfriend is waiting on me."

Jet said. As Shadow started the engine they were all screaming of excitement to see the girls."So guys how do you think they'll look?" Tails asked them."Hot as usual. Amy makes me sweat every time I see her. But at school she was acting pretty weird."

Sonic said."Yeah. Blaze is all I have time to think about." Silver looked out the window. When they finally got there the girls could hear a car coming. It stopped right in front of Blaze's house."They're here!" Cream exclaimed.

"Hey! We're waiting for the fun to start!" Sonic yelled as he put his head outside of the front window. The girls walked out and stared at the bus in shock."Pretty cool huh?" Silver asked while staring at Blaze.

"It's pretty and cool! I love it!" Blaze said with excitement." They hopped in the truck, and sat with the boys in the back. Amy by Sonic, Wave by Jet, Lucy by Shadow, Blaze by Silver, Cream by Tails, and Rouge by Knuckles.

They started to drive up to the game place while laughing because people were scoring on each other. Amy was the loudest one of course, but nobody cared.

"I bet I can beat you at skating!" Sonic said with that competitive look on his face."You should already know that I can beat you at that!" Amy said, smiling and flirting at the same time."Oh! You know I can beat everybody in this truck at that. I skate on my skates every single day."

Shadow bragged."What about boxing. You all would be on the ground in 1.2 seconds." Knuckles said."I'm the skateboarding master so you guys can just back up." Lucy got a little bit closer to Shadow.

"Okay then! It is so on!" Tails exclaimed and Sonic gave him a high five.

When they got there Amy was very nervous. She just wanted everything to turn out well, and that they would have tons of fun. Sonic got out of the truck, and turned around to get Amy down. She blushed a little and went inside with him.

When they walked inside they already found out what they wanted to do first.

Skateboarding. Lucy and Shadow raced over there with each other. They grabbed the skateboards they wanted, and started at the starting line. Well of course."I am so gonna beat you!"

Lucy said, and sped off on her skateboard; leaving Shadow still at the line."Hey!" Shadow screamed like it was unfair. Shadow started doing cool tricks when he came up from the ramp. He was making himself spin and everything!

Lucy on the other hand was doing a hand stand on her skateboard when she was coming off the ramp. She was in the air just going crazy with a whole bunch of awesome tricks. When she got back on the ramp she did another cool move.

When they were done they were very anxious to see their scores. Lucy had won."I told you I was gonna beat you. You should start listening for now on." Lucy said while smiling and laughing at Shadow's face expression.

"Only because you got a head start!" Shadow yelled, and playfully pushed her aside."No you didnt! That's what all boys say when the girls win. It just proves that I'm better than you!" Lucy put her finger on his nose.

"That's only a dumb scoreboard. If there was a judge I bet they would pick me over you!" Shadow put his finger on her nose. She laughed at how much it tickled her nose. It made him laugh also.

"Okay Rouge. Let's see if you can beat me at wrestling!" Knuckles said cracking his knuckles. (Haha, I'm sorry I had to laugh. If you get it. I'm so crazy.)"Knuckles if you want to chicken out I suggest you do that now."

Rouge said while getting her nails in check."Naw I'm good. Let's do this." Knuckles got in his position and Rouge did also. When the bell rang they both charged to each other.

Knuckles tackled her. He was on top of her holding her down. That's when Rouge flipped him over, and sat on him until the the man called all the way to 10. When it did Knuckles was filled with frustration.

Rouge just stood their laughing as his temper was raising up on him. Then he calmed down and walked with Rouge to another activity. An activity that he can beat her in anyway.

"You know I only let you win." Knuckles said glaring at Rouge."Please! You know you were trying your hardest. Your just not stronger than me." Rouge rolled her eyes."Feel this then." Knuckles flexed his arm so Rouge could feel it.

She wrapped both her hands around his bicep, and she was very surprised."Dang! How much do you work out anyway?!" She asked amazed."Every single day. Like how Sonic and the rest of them do. I'm just the strongest out of all of them."

Rouge could definitely hear the bragging in his voice."If it was arm wrestling I would've lost to you. Like for real." They both laughed at her comment.

"Wave you're a good dancer, but your just not at my dancing level." Jet said."Well let's see what this game tells us. I'm gonna show you that your wrong." Wave pushed him out of the way, and got in the middle of the square of the little dance floor.

He followed her up the steps, and went to his spot. When Jet almost touched the screen, Wave slapped his hand away."I'm picking the song." Wave said while scrolling through the selections.

Jet crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. It's been two minutes, and Wave still hasn't chosen a song for them to dance to."Wave! Hurry up! We aren't going to be here all night." Jet exclaimed."Found it!" Wave tapped on the song on the screen.

"It's about time." Jet stood still because he didn't want to look like Wave. She was trying to look like a professional dancer. He just kept on laughing at her."Shut up!" Wave said while she was still in her "professional" dancing stance.

When the first move came up they were both dancing pretty good. Jet sped his dancing up, and left Wave at regular speed dancing. She got up to the same speed as him, and it was really a good competition.

When the game ended Jet and Wave's eyes were set on the screen to see who won. When Jet found out he lost he screamed and kicked the floor. Wave was dancing around laughing.

"I told you I was going to win!" Wave said and smiled with joy.

"No! All it was was a typo! Don't get so hyped up about it Swallow!" Jet stormed off walking away."Hey Jet! Wait up!" Wave ran over to him before she lost him.

Sonic P.O.V.

Amy was looking beautiful tonight. She looks beautiful as usual, but tonight she was looking, wow!"What do you want to do how Sonic. You clearly beat me in bowling, but I came back on that swoosh!"

Amy said doing the basketball swoosh."Um no." I said while laughing. She smiled at what I said. I was just staring at her. Did she even say anything after that."Uh, Sonic?" She waved her hand in my face.

I just finally realized that she asked me a question."Oh. Um. It's up to you." I said, trying to redeem myself.

"I want to go to the water park, because I got a text from everybody else saying that they're going right now."

"Okay. Let's go." I can't believe I did that mess. Sure I've been like that in front of a lot of girls, but not the nervous I was acting around Amy. I went into the guy's changing room to change.

"Dude. How did Wave beat me at dancing?! She sucks at it!" Jet said in disbelief. Jet and I can get along now, but we still get on each other's nerves for fun. Not for competition. Well, sometimes."Well if she beat you, that isn't a big surprise to me."

I said getting smart with him. Jet glared at me. I laughed while changing into my shorts. When I was done, I was waiting for Tails to come on and hurry up. We walked out, and saw that the girls were talking outside. I looked at Amy.

Would it be healthy to go out there? I stopped while everybody else was walking out the door. Tails stopped, and turned to look at me."You don't want to go out there because of Amy? Is that it?" Tails asked.

Tails's face is really freaking me out right now. He has this little freakish look on his face."Who said that?" I asked. I tried not to sound nervous.

"Your tone of voice is telling me everything about it." Tails said."Okay, maybe I'm nervous to go out there, but that doesn't mean I like her." I explained. Tails just stood there, waiting for me to admit it.

"Okay I do! Let's just go!" Tails and I walked out to the outdoor swimming area. Why is this happening?


	6. Not That Bad

Still Sonic P.O.V.

"Sonic! You are so going to pay for that!" Amy exclaimed. I had pushed her into the water, and dumped some on her head.

I have to admit that Amy looks very attractive when she's wet. I even saw her blushing a little bit too. I ran with my water gun, and aimed it at the top of Amy's head.

I jumped into the pool before she could notice who it was. Shortly, she found out that it was me. She suddenly jumped in with me. I looked back, and saw her swimming behind me.

Good she wasn't even close. Amy caught up to me, and jumped on my back. I laughed as she was super furious with me. I finally learned how to swim too. My dad just dunked me in the pool, and I was swimming so I wouldn't die apparently.

Who knew if you got in a pool, a fine chick would be on your back playing with you? Anyway, I swam Amy out of the pool,an d laid her on one of the beach chairs."You like tacking people, don't you?"

I asked."No. But you got me soaking wet. I'm probably the wettest one here." Amy looked at her body. I sure was looking at it."Yeah, but you would be even more wet if it was just me and you. I'll make you soaking wet for sure."

I leaned on the chair, getting closer to her face."You are so nasty." She pushed me off. I laughed my head off."I'm just playin." Outside the thought I was playing, but inside I was being serious.

Amy got up from the beach chair, and we walked over to where everybody else was."You guys! Check it out! They have a surfing contest over here! It times you on how long you can stay on the board!"

It sounds fun, and extremely easy. Maybe Jet and I can challenge each other in it."Oh I can do this!" Lucy ran over to where the contest was. We all did the same, seeing that it was very big.

"Whoa." Amy said surprised."Are you scared of the competition? Because if you are, you can just chicken out now." I wanted to mess with her. Maybe even win so she'll know how good I am at it.

"No, I'm not chickening out! Let's go." Amy said offensively. She walked into the line. There wasn't a lot of people, which was a good thing because Knuckles has the worst patients in the whole entire world.

I hate it when I have to listen to his temper sometimes. Then again, it can really crack me up. Rouge was the first one to go. She dunked herself into the water to get on the board.

"Let's see how you losers handle this girl." She jumped herself on to the board. Rouge only lasted 20 seconds before she fell."You suck!" Knuckles exclaimed. He was laughing so hard just like how I was.

I just couldn't help myself."Oh really. Let's see you two go up there then." She smacked both of us on the arm. Knuckles was walking up there with his back turned to us. He wasn't looking at where he was going.

"Okay. And I'll do way better than- WHOA!" Knuckles had already fell off the board. It said 1 second for his time. Worse balance ever."Ha! Talk about people who suck?!" Rouge got in his face."Whatever. I wasn't ready." Knuckles said, with a bad excuse behind it.

I just rolled my eyes. He knows he can't surf. He just did that so Rouge would laugh at him, and he would get attention from her. Crush much. Cream got on the board. She had balance and everything. Nobody saw this part, because nobody lasted enough to experience it.

The board was moving like crazy, and Cream had landed in the water. She lasted 6 minutes. Oh whatever."Good job Cream!" Amy gave her a high five."Whoa Cream. You so gotta teach me how to last that long." Tails said."Well, okay." I saw Cream blush a little.

Another crush huh? Dang what is with all these crushes?! Anyway, that's when my fine tail was going up. To show that I have skills, I lasted 2 minutes on there. That's good enough for me."I bet I can stay on there longer." Amy mumbled to herself, but I heard it.

Plus, I was looking at her from head to toe."Oh okay." I chuckled a little. I bet she was going to fall in the seconds range. And I was exactly right. She fell right when Rouge fell. She was glaring at me."I told you." I said smirking. She just watched everybody else with the same face expression, and her arms crossed.

Everybody was so close to a minute, but they just couldn't last long enough. We all laughed about Knuckles, because he had the worst time out of all of us."I told you! I wasn't ready!" Knuckles exclaimed."Yeah, sure. We'll believe your beautiful truth." Rouge smacked Knuckles on the back of his head.

That's when we were getting to the water slides. I first went on the water slide with Tails and Knuckles, Amy went with Cream and Blaze, Rouge went with Wave and Lucy, and Shadow was with Silver and Jet.

Knuckles stupid tail titled our floaty over, so we ended up with our heads in the water first when we were done sliding. Tails's quills were all over his face while I was trying to get water off of my face. Tails finally fixed them, and looked over at Knuckles."What did I do?!" He asked."Don't acted like you don't know." Tails glared.

We heard screaming from in the water slide. That was the signal for us to move our legs and arms!"Swim for your lives!" I screamed as I was swimming away."Swim away! Hurry!" Tails exclaimed, but it was to late. Amy fell on top of me again.

I got myself out from under the water as Amy fell backwards off my back. I laughed as she was spitting water out of her mouth."Shut up! I wish I had hit you in the head before I got knocked down!" She banged the water with her hand.

I saw Silver, Shadow, and Jet coming. Silver had caught on to Blaze. They were tumbling in the water, gasping for air. I was laughing so hard. Blaze and Silver were smiling at each other. I swear, everybody here has at least one person they like.

I'm not blaming anybody because I have one myself...

Amy P.O.V.

"Oh my gosh! Sonic was really flirting with me! Not that I care, or anything."

"Amy. Why are so you so into this conversation." Blaze looked at me like I was crazy over him. Even though I actually am."Um. I was just talking about how my day went so well." I tried hiding my real reason, but with Blaze it obviously wasn't buying a dime for my excuses.

"Or that he was totally messing with you the whole entire time, and you like the attention he's giving you because he loves you. I already know." Blaze was talking way to loud.

"Hush. He's right there. He could hear what your saying." I out my finger on her lips. She just rolled her eyes, and looked at the window. Then she looked over at Tails and Cream."Why can't you be like that with Sonic?" Blaze asked while pointing at them.

I looked over and saw how close they were sitting together. Seriously?! I could even sit an inch away from Sonic. Tails and Cream literally had there shoulders together like somebody glued them that way.

And they were enjoying it! I wish I had the confidence to sit with Sonic like that.

If I can't talk to him normally, I can kiss the guy of my dreams goodbye.


	7. Have You Been Lovey Lately?

Narrator P.O.V.

"Oh my gosh Amy! I remember yesterday when you were trying to push Sonic away. She was playing that hard to get!" Lucy exclaimed while laughing. Amy looked confused about what she was talking about.

"What?! I don't know what your trying to say?" Amy looked around her room. She knew exactly what they were babbling about. Everything that happened yesterday she could remember."Your doing it again. You know he was trying to kiss you yesterday. Also, you were blushing when he was leaning closer to you in that beach chair."

Rouge explained. Amy thought again about what happened. It was glued to her mind, so she couldn't stop thinking about the perfect moment."You guys are seriously loosing it. I don't even like Sonic, so I don't know why we're having this conversation." Amy lied to herself.

Her friends groaned at what she said. They were so tired of her going back in forth on liking Sonic or not. They wanted to slap Amy dead in her face.

"Can you please stop lying to yourself. You've been liking him ever since it was the first day of school, and it turns out that he likes you too. The problem here is that you can't talk to each other." Wave explained.

Amy was forced to agree because her mind was saying that they'll be perfectly fine. I guess her friends weren't agreeing for weeks."Why do we have the talk about boys in sleepovers? It always ends up with somebody feeling depressed."

Amy leaned on her fist."Example is Blaze and Silver. Silver is a cool guy, and Blaze is a independent type of person. Blaze has never been interested in guys, and now she isn't sure if Silver likes her back because she always likes being alone, she doesn't know half of the stuff that's going on until now."

Cream looked over at Blaze."Is it my fault that that's just the way I let myself be?" Blaze complained about their examples."It's your fault that you just opened up until now." Rouge said."I have been opening up. Don't tell me what I'm doing. Who makes you laugh everyday because of insults?" Blaze asked.

"Also, that Silver is cool, but when guys try to act like that around you because of their friends, they want to act like jerks. But the truth is that they are really shy around you. They just don't want to look like complete idiots by acting nervous." Wave started again with her love interest facts.

"Is it that you've been reading to many romance books, or you just know all this stuff because you have a boyfriend?" Lucy asked confused."Just from my own experience, and stuff my boyfriend has told me. But not just in a general form." Wave laid down on Amy's bed.

"Right." Blaze rolled her eyes."Well if that's the case, they hide their shyness very well, because I can't notice a thing of what they're doing." Lucy said while texting."You never notice anything Lucy." Rouge looked at her dumbfounded."Who are you texting?" Blaze leaned in so she could look at Lucy's phone screen.

"Hey! Move out of the way. I'm just answering a text from a friend. Geez!" Lucy put her hand of front of Blaze so she couldn't get any closer to her."Your texting Shadow, aren't you?" Rouge looked at her in shock. Lucy looked like she was guilty."LUCY!" Amy screamed.

She opened the door, and tried sprinting down the stairs."Take the other set!" Wave pointed to the other set of stairs. They skipped two sets of steps so they could get to Lucy even faster.

When they finally caught up to her, they held her like they were going to throw her in buckets of water."Give me this phone! We're your best friends, and your keep something this important from us?!" Cream screamed like a little whiny kid.

As she was scrolling to see all the messages, she was walking around the room waiting for the interesting part. Wave was sitting on Lucy's back so she couldn't go anywhere but sit there until they were finished talking. Rouge and Amy surrounded her to see the messages.

"OMG! You better say yes. If you don't feel like it, I'll reply for you." Blaze snatched the phone out of Cream's hand, and started texting a whole bunch of stuff that Lucy probably wouldn't want to text to him."NOOOO!"

Lucy pushed Wave off her back really hard. She snatched her phone from Blaze's grip, and ran back up to Amy's room."Follow her!" Blaze screamed. They ran up to them seeing that she was laying down on Amy's bed.

"Girl, we all know you love him. Just say yes, and you won't have a lot of pressure on you anymore." Wave reasoned with her."Here she goes with her love advice again." Rouge rolled her eyes."I shouldn't be thinking the most. You should tell that to Amy."

Lucy pointed to Amy."Why me exactly?" Amy asked confused."Because you have Sally on you, she likes Sonic, and she doesn't want you and Sonic to be together. You can barely talk to him without blushing too." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I was talking to him yesterday with no problems." Amy said, trying to brag in their faces."You were red. Yeah, those glasses I use to wear really helped." Cream said. They all laughed about Cream making a joke about herself.

"We are so going to help you out." Rouge put her hand on Amy's shoulder."How are you going to help me?" Amy asked concerned."You'll see." Lucy winked at her. Of course, Amy had no idea what they were doing. All she could do was just wait until it comes to get thrown right in her face.

"Can we please do makeovers?!" Lucy asked anxiously."Why? Are you trying to take a picture so you can send it to Shadow?" Blaze teased, like how she always does. Lucy blushed and smiled.

"We can do it anyway. I'm sure that's not what she was trying to do." Amy said. Of course she knew Lucy was going to do that."Right." Cream rolled her eyes. Since there was five in all, they decided to do one person.

They grabbed Amy's makeup kit, and did Cream first."Let me get the blush." Rouge took the blush out quickly, and started dabbing the brush into it. She was hitting it way to hard, and had to much on the brush."Wait! But your gonna-," Before Cream could finish her sentence, the blush got everywhere.

Everybody was coughing. They fanned it with their hands so that it would go away faster. When all of the blush was out of the air, everyone started laughing. Lucy decided to record Rouge's big fail."Never trust Rouge with blush." Blaze said with her face in the camera.

"Shut up Blaze!" Rouge grabbed her hair, and swung her back in front of Cream. They were finally done with Cream, and she looked beautiful. Lucy got her phone out, and took a picture of her.

Cream had the peace sign up with her tongue sticking out to the side. They did Lucy next, because they were so into what was going on between her and Shadow."Why are you guys so worried about Shadow and I? I just don't understand."

Lucy tried to act like she didn't know. She knew exactly why everybody was so concerned.

"If you don't know the situation between you two when I say it, then I should show you that text to remind you." Blaze explained.

"I just don't think it's that big of a deal. Now if he was asking me to be his girlfriend, then I would be taking this a lot more seriously." Lucy measured her feelings with her thumb and her index finger."Okay. Whatever." Wave rolled her eyes while doing her lipstick.

A few hours later, all of them had awesome looking faces with makeup. Lucy took pictures of all of them, and put it into a pic college. With a little editing and effects, the pictures were finally complete.

She decided to send it to her cousin instead of the guys because she knew everybody would freak out if she sent it to them."Just letting you know, the guys put us all in a kik conversation. I suggest you check your phones."

All of them got on their phones, and saw that they were added to the group text. They all replied with their normal greetings. Of course they were all nervous. They had just began to feel what love felt like.

But what happened is something that'll have to be explained.


	8. Whoop There It Is!

Still Narrator P.O.V.

"Oops." Lucy bit her lip nervously. She didn't care if it ended up bleeding in the end."What?" Blaze asked while texting."I think it'll... POP up to you in a minute." Lucy looked back at her friends, hoping that they were confused instead of clever.

"What happened? I don't see anything popping to-," Amy's phone rang. She looked at a picture that looked familiar. She zoomed in on it, and she was not happy with what she was seeing. Soon, all of them saw what had happened.

"LUCYYYY!" They all screamed her name with fiery."This is so not my fault! I was trying to send that picture to my cousin, but I was on the wrong thing. I thought I was on my messages." Lucy explained, not feeling guilty. Well, a little bit guilty of what she did.

But she promised that she was being dead serious."How can you not tell the difference of what kik looks like, and what your messages look like?!" Blaze yelled."Hey! I'm just naturally slow! I didn't make myself slow you know! Ooh, that rhymes."

Lucy lost track of thought again."Now Sonic is going to see that! You know I can't tell Sonic how I truly feel. This is an outrage!" Amy paced around the room, filled with nervousness.

"Sorry Amy, and everyone else who gets nervous around their crush."

At least Lucy tried to make everything okay."I'm surprised that Rouge is nervous. Your one of the most outgoing girls I know." Lucy said like she was making a point."True. I'm really not because it's not like we're going to receive anything bad, so why worry?" Rouge looked at herself in the mirror.

"See! Then why are we nervous here?! Sonic could always say something sweet to you Amy. Why is that making you worried?" Lucy asked. Amy stopped her pacing, and stood right in front of her.

"I know it'll be a good thing if he said something sweet to me, but the more sweet he is, the more nervous I get. Then I can't talk to him, and you know what will end up happening?! Sally will get him. Sonic and Sally have been talking a lot to each other lately, and I'm starting to get scared. My toes are curling up and it's getting painful."

Amy explained."It's like the vibe that he brings. You know when a guy gives you attention, and you act like you don't like it when you really do because you like the attention he gives you." Wave explained."YES! Thank you Wave!"

Amy was so relived. Somebody finally knew what Amy has been trying to say the whole entire time."With the Sally thing, she just added me to their group conversation. I don't even know how she got my username."

Lucy took Amy's phone, and read the messages."She keeps flirting with him! Why did the people have to make emoji's!" Lucy shouted with horror."Amy. Don't go after her. It's one of her dumb tricks. She's trying to make you loose your mind so Sonic will think that you get mad to easily, your relationship won't work out, and that he's going to go for Sally.

Nobody in this room is stupid you know. The very bad part is that Sally is going to use it against you. Please don't loose your mind." Blaze begged for Amy to be the bigger person.

"You don't know how severe this is Blaze. Sally keeps saying nasty stuff, and then Sonic is acting like he's okay with all of it."

Lucy looked like she was going to loose it."No he isn't. I just got added, and look at what he had said to her." Wave gave Amy her phone."He's cussing her out on here." Wave said."Oh my gosh! He said he's into somebody else! Amy! That could be you!" Cream shouted.

Amy's eyes widened."Yeah. It actually could. Because of you two flirting with each other a lot, but don't get your hopes up to high! That leads to desperation. Even though I seriously think he's talking about you. Amy is gonna get a boyfriend! Amy is gonna get a boyfriend!" Blaze started a little musical.

The others were making beats to match the speed Blaze was saying her statement in. Amy covered her face and blushed."The point is that you have to talk to him. That moment at the water park can't just be tossed away. If you don't talk to Sonic, then Sally will have a better chance of getting him then you will.

So, you need to text him. RIGHT NOW!" Lucy demanded Amy."But I'm so nervous." When he replied when we were at the mall it all hit me, and I was sweating so much I could barely grip my phone right." Amy explained.

"I don't understand why your nervous anyway. I just don't get it." Wave shrugged her shoulders."Wave. You can not tell me that not once you were never nervous when you were around Jet. Like, never." Blaze said."Okay, never mind."

Blaze nodded her head, being happy that she was right."Exactly. Now Sonic has turned Amy into a whole other person. Now she's shy, and nervous when she's around him. Amy is usually a show out person. She wears short skirts, and dressy clothing. Now Amy, if you want to be in cheer so bad then your gonna have to wear those type of things around Sonic. You know that right?"

Cream suggested."Yeah, but I don't want to. I never had this problem before. I never knew what shy and nervous even felt like. Now I feel like I made 2 extra best friends that I don't have time for if I want Sonic!" Amy was freaking out all over again.

Her friends thought the situation was hopeless, but they weren't going to give up just yet. Oh no. Their plan for Sonic and Amy had just started."Okay Amy. Pretend I'm Sonic, and of course your you. We're just going through a little run before you actually go up to talk to him."

Rouge got up, and regained her posture."What's up Amy." Rouge said in a boyish voice. A decent what I should say. On the other hand, Amy just stood there stunned."Amy! Say something!" Lucy whisper shouted."Uhh..." She still had the same look on her face.

"Amy!" Rouge yelled."I told you guys. Just forget about the training. Sally can have Sonic, and I'll just be all alone. You don't have to help me." Amy said sadly."We aren't giving up! Tomorrow, we're going to the gym to get ready for cheerleading tryouts.

As the boys are lifting weights for football, then you can talk to him there! Just a little bit of conflicts that need to be situated, then you can save you and Sonic's relationship. Who's in it with me?!" Cream asked excitedly."We all are! Let's do this!" Lucy shouted.

She was on her knees, looking crazy as ever. They all hugged each other while jumping up and down screaming.

All of them were ready, but one person wanted the night to slow down.


End file.
